


The end is where we begin

by rossieash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depression, Heavy Angst, I don't know, I was writing instead of sleeping, It's just really sad, Kinda, M/M, Polski | Polish, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reunion, Self-Harm, Songfic, Thousand Foot Krutch - "The end is where we begin", Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What Have I Done, and finished at 5 am, but then there's happy ending, or not?, someone help me
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po wojnie domowej wszystko się zmieniło. A może wróciło do dawnego porządku? Tony Stark walczy ze swoimi demonami. Czy ktoś mu pomoże?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end is where we begin

**Author's Note:**

> Od razu ostrzegam, że nie betowane, plus, jest to moja praca, więc może ona nie mieć sensu (psst... o 4 rano trudno składa się litery w wyrazy, a co dopiero w zdania i to jeszcze na tablecie!).   
> Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, ale nie pamiętam końcówki Civil War :| Więc dopisałam sobie własną :3   
> PS: Jeśli nie znacie tej piosenki TFK, to koniecznie musicie jej posłuchać!

_I'm an alien_   
_‘Cause I’m not of this world_   
_I have a name_   
_But I've been changed, and now I can’t stay the same_

Stark Tower już dawno nie było takie puste. Przez przytulne, bogate wnętrza zdawał przetaczać się chłód o temperamencie burzy śnieżnej, która rozpętała się w życiu milionera. Wszystko działo się tak szybko i tak bardzo wyrwało się spod jego kontroli. Zaślepiające go pragnienie zemsty odwróciło się przeciwko niemu i w swoich własnych oczach stał się jednym z tych, z którymi zwykł walczyć.

Whiskey straciło swój smak, bursztynowy kolor wyblakł. Zbroje, które w jego snach pokryte były zaschniętą krwią tak, jak i jego ręce, mogłyby równie dobrze pokryć się kurzem i nikt nie zwróciłby na to uwagi. Czy coś jeszcze miało dla niego znaczenie?

Stracił wszystkich, na których mu zależało, najgorszym było, że zrozumiał to dopiero po fakcie. Dopiero wtedy poczuł czarną dziurę pochłaniającą jego wnętrze niczym rak, wrzynającą się w świadomość głębiej, niż byłby w stanie jakikolwiek trunek, wypalającą serce, jeśli w ogóle jeszcze takowe posiadał. Nie. Palić musiała go dziura tam, gdzie powinno się ono znajdować.

Wszystko tak drastycznie zmieniło się w ciągu ostatnich paru lat, miesięcy, dni, jednak czas zlał się ze sobą w wir prowadzący do nikąd. A może to nie świat się zmienił, tylko on sam? Na pewno nie był taki, jak dawniej.

_And I'm a loser if that means I've been lost before_   
_But now I found it, I'm surrounded_   
_‘Cause you can hear the way it sounded_

Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy się zagubił, pewnie już bardzo dawno temu. Nigdy nie chciał pomocy, nigdy nie potrzebował jej tak panicznie, jak teraz. Przegrał ze samym sobą walkę o jedną z niewielu rzeczy, o które trzeba walczyć do końca. Więc co mu teraz pozostało?

Na tym wielkim balkonie, który właściwie można by nazwać nawet platformą widokową, spotykał się nie raz czy dwa z osobą, która miała swoje miejsce w jego sercu. Każde wspomnienie tych chwil natarczywie bolało, jakby nie mógł ponownie doświadczyć chociażby tej nikłej przyjemności przebywania w tym miejscu. Pamiętał nieśmiałe wymiany spojrzeń, lekkie uśmiechy, rozmowy w świetle księżyca, przy których wszystkie problemy zdawały się nie być ważne. Liczyło się tylko niezwykłe towarzystwo i plejada gwiazd tańczących na ciemnym niebie.

Jeśli coś mogło zaboleć go jeszcze bardziej, to tylko myśl, że nie tylko on to pamięta. Bo gdzieś, kilometry czy tysiące kilometrów dalej bije to drugie serce, które doświadczyło uszczerbku przez jego czyny. Serce, którego przez lata niezachwiana wiara w ludzkość mogła zostać nadwątlona przez jego egoizm i... czyżby to był strach?

_I'm a monster if that means I'm misunderstood_   
_‘Cause it's alive and I can’t hide it_   
_The energy is rising_

Wychylił się za barierkę, kurczowo ściskając w zimnych dłoniach pustą już szklankę. Opuścił głowę, wczuwając się w smagające chłodnymi powiewami niczym biczami powietrze. Tej nocy barwa i kształt księżyca nie przypominały mu światełka w tunelu czy latarni na skalistym morskim klifie, lecz ostry sierp kosy żniwiarza, który mógłby zawitać do drzwi jego domu i nie zostałby odprawiony z kwitkiem, tylko przyjęty jak stary znajomy.

Panorama Nowego Yorku nie miała w sobie nic, na czym mógłby choć na chwilę zawiesić wzrok, aby odpędzić od siebie czarne myśli. W pamięci wciąż widział szczęśliwe błękitne tęczówki, wpatrujące się wspólnie z nim w ten sam obraz, który on oglądał teraz w samotności.

Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że to uczucie wciąż w nim żyje. Jednak nie było ono tym samym zdrowym, pełnym energii przebłyskiem radości, lecz narkotykiem, od którego odwyk skutkował tragicznymi cierpieniami. Nie musiał ukrywać już swoich uczuć, bo nie miał już nawet przed kim, co zdecydowanie nie było pocieszeniem, a wręcz kolejnym powodem do zatapiania żalów w alkoholu.

Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas, naprawić swoje błędy, pozwolić, by on mógł zrozumieć, zanim było za późno. Poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim energia, jednak z początku nie był w stanie określić, skąd ona pochodzi i w jakim celu się pojawiła. Po jego policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza, a kiedy spadała w dół, porwał i uniósł ją wiatr. Obrócił się gwałtownie i rzucił szklanką o gładką posadzkę, nie mogąc już dłużej powstrzymać gniewu, który się w nim skumulował.

_And I'm a traitor if that means I've turned on myself_  
I can’t deny it, it's like the riot  
And I can’t keep it quiet

Szkło roztłukło się w drobny mak, odstrzeliwując we wszystkie strony małymi kawałeczkami, z których kilka otarło się lub wbiło z jego bose stopy. Nie miało to znaczenia w niekończącej się lawinie niepowodzeń i nieszczęść, jaką było jego życie. Zdradził najważniejsze osoby jego życia, tym samym zdradzając siebie samego. Nikt i nic nie miało prawa temu zaprzeczyć, a już z pewnością nie on sam. Dlaczego niektóre błędy dostrzega się dopiero z perspektywy czasu? A mówią, że czas leczy rany. Nie, on je zaognia, a następnie powstają z nich głębokie, szpetne blizny.

Nie potrafił dłużej zdusić całego żalu i rozpaczy w sobie. Po prostu nie był w stanie. Zresztą nikt nie usłyszałby jego zawodzeń, mógł krzyczeć ile sił w płucach, a jego głos i tak zlałby się w jedność z warkotem i szumem miasta. Jedyne echo, jakie mógłby usłyszeć, byłoby tym w jego głowie. Rozniosłoby się w jej wnętrzu donośnie i wielokrotnie, przypominając mu o każdej sekundzie z osobna, jaką spędził, walcząc z całym światem i nie dostrzegając tego, co (kogo) miał tuż przed sobą. Albo i nie miał.

Opadł na kolana, drżącymi rękoma opierając się o podłogę. Czuł, jak we wnętrza jego dłoni powoli acz pewnie wbijają się fragmenty szkła. Opuścił głowę i pozwolił łzom płynąć swobodnie. Niczym jesienne deszcze skropiły one bałagan, w którym znajdował on i jego życie. Szkoda tylko, że nie mogły oczyścić jego duszy z poczucia winy. Słyszał, że łka, wiedział, że powinien zachować się jak prawdziwy mężczyzna i przynajmniej przestać wydawać te żałosne odgłosy, ale nie mógł. To było ponad jego siły.

_Like angels singing in a million voices_

Miękki dźwięk zatrzymującej się na piętrze windy brzmiał, niczym kościelny dzwon. Tylko nie był pewny czy ogłaszający chrzest, czy pogrzeb. Za to prawie na pewno słyszalne były śpiewy aniołów, które zgromadziły się wokół niego, by pomóc mu w tych trudnych chwilach. Powolne kroki zmierzające w stronę platformy były nad wyraz spokojne i miarowe, nie pasowały do beznadziejnego stanu psychicznego, w którym się znajdował. Nasłuchiwał ich z czymś, co można by nazwać ciekawością, a nawet oczekiwaniem, jednak nie odważył się podnieść głowy, która ciążyła mu bardziej niż wszystkie winy, które zdawał się nieść na barkach.

_Hear me running  
Hear me running, running_

\- Tony? – zapytał delikatnie zaniepokojony głos właściciela owych prześladujących go błękitnych oczu. Pokonał on ostatnie kilka metrów i kucnął przy trzęsącym się w spazmach płaczu mężczyźnie, omiatając wzrokiem obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, jakim tamten się stał. Położył jedną rękę na jego ramieniu, żeby mieć pewność, że jest przez niego zauważony. Tony drgnął nieznacznie, podniósł dłonie znad ziemi, dopiero teraz naprawdę czując ból towarzyszący skaleczeniom.

_Hear me running, hear me running, ra-running  
Hear me running, hear me_

Chciał uciec gdzieś daleko. Wstać, wybiec przez drzwi albo skoczyć z balkonu. Panika ogarnęła jego ciało, przygryzł dolną wargę, wbijając szklisty wzrok w podłogę. Po tym wszystkim wciąż nie wiedział, jak się zachować, co zrobić, co powiedzieć. Świat wykonał krok w jego stronę i wyciągnął do niego rękę, a on znowu chciał wycofać się w głąb swojej pustelni i schować w niej niczym tchórz. Ale skoro on tam był... Był. I to wystarczyło.

_The end is where we begin_  
It’s crawling back when  
We run away, we run away

\- Steve? – wyszeptał zdrętwiałymi z przerażenia ustami.

\- Jestem tu, Tony. Wszystko w porządku. Nic się nie stało – powiedział swoim kojącym głosem i jakby nigdy nic złego się między nimi nie wydarzyło, objął go i przyciągnął do swojej szerokiej klatki piersiowej. Jego ciepło niemal od razu rozpłynęło się po tamtym, a usłyszenie silnych i pewnych uderzeń serca sprawiło, że pod reaktorem łukowym znów pojawiło się długo nieobecne, połamane serce Tony’ego.

Noc na powrót stała się piękna, gwiazdy jaśniały pełnią swojej mocy, panorama tętniła życiem, a wszechobecny chłód niemal rozpłynął się w powietrzu, jakby nigdy go tam nie było. Tony pociągnął nosem, jeszcze mocniej wtulając policzek w ciało żołnierza, niepewnymi rękami znajdując drogę do jego pleców i zaplatając je tam. Teraz wdychał jego znajomy, przyjemny zapach, przypominający o wspólnym oglądaniu księżyca, rozmowach i subtelnych, niemal niezauważalnych dotyków, które zwykły dawać tyle szczęścia...

_‘Couse the end is where we begin_  
Where broken hearts mend  
And starts to beat again

\- Przepraszam, Steve – wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie. – Naprawdę. Wy-wybacz mi, proszę, ja... Kocham cię i nie chcę... Nie mogę...

\- Wiem, Tony. Ja ciebie też – przerwał mu niemal równie cicho, składając na jego skroni delikatny pocałunek. Brunet nie był pewny, czego dotyczyła odpowiedź tamtego, ale jakoś nie miał siły się nad tym zastanawiać.

Mętlik w głowie milionera nieznacznie się rozwiązał, umożliwiając kilku świadomym myślom niepewnie ocenić sytuację. Czyżby było po wszystkim? Czy miękkie serce Steve’a i tym razem miało w sobie siłę zrozumienia? Ulga, momentami nawet przeradzająca się w czystą radość, zawładnęła jego ciałem i duszą. Przytulił się jeszcze mocniej do tego niezwykłego człowieka, od którego otrzymał kolejną drugą szansę, a łzy wypływające spod jego zaciśniętych powiek przybrały charakter łez szczęścia. Dawno nie czuł się tak czysty.

Kilka dobrych minut i kilkaset uderzeń serc później znalazł w sobie energię i odwagę, by wreszcie podnieść głowę i spojrzeć prosto w niebieskie tęczówki i wypowiedzieć już nieco głośniejszym od szeptu, niemal błagającym tonem:

\- Nie opuszczaj mnie już nigdy.

Steve uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, naprzemian wsuwając palce w jego ciemne włosy, to gładząc je delikatnie. Jego oczy przestały wyglądać jak zachmurzone niespokojne niebo, rozjaśniły się i wydawały lśnić w słabym oświetleniu pochodzącym z wnętrza apartamentu i nieba nad nimi.

\- Nigdy, Tony, nigdy więcej.

Tej nocy dwa złamane serca się zasklepiły i ponownie zaczęły bić, tym razem w jednym, wspólnym rytmie pod miękkim, choć nikłym światłem księżyca, który już przez wieczność będzie pamiętał, że nie ma błędów, których nie można naprawić i czynów, których nie można przebaczyć.

_The end is where we begin_

**Author's Note:**

> Rzecz jasna proszę o Wasze opinie i spostrzeżenia, gdyż motywują one do dalszej pracy i/lub wskazują, co powinnam poprawić, nad czym jeszcze popracować itd.  
> PLUS  
> Nie wiem, czy to wypali (biorąc pod uwagę moją niestabilną wenę pewnie nie, ale co tam), ale możecie podsyłać mi prompty na maila, który podany jest na moim profilu. Przynajmniej spróbuję je wypełnić :3


End file.
